toda accion tiene un EFECTO!
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: sasuke ah lastimado hasta el cansancio a sakura, ella estando ya arta decide cambiar de nuevo, en el instituto donde estan, las cosas se pondran en contra de ella, y su plan de olvidarlo,sasuke hara cosas que tengan un efecto, todos seran buenos..?


Toda causa tiene un EFECTO!

1.- algo extraño esta pasando…

_Durante años!! Durante años! Sasuke uchiha me ah menospreciado! Humillado! Me ah DECEPCIONADO!! Todo lo que hago, el solo contesta "mmnh" pero ya no mas! Este año! Yan no pasara lo mismo, ya estamos en el 1er semestre de bachillerato!, estoy harta que me ignore, que no aprecie nada de lo que hago con todo mi cariño, si las demás quieren seguir detrás de ese engreído, cretino, egoísta, superficial! … es muy su problema, yo SAKURA HARUNO! Lo dejo en el olvido_

-señorita sakura..- una sirvienta de la mansión haruno tocaba la puerta de su habitación

-dime midori- contesto sakura abriendo la puerta de su habitación, regresando a sentarse en su tocador, indicándole a midori que pasara

-solo quería preguntarle si llevara dinero o le hago un aperitivo?

-llevo dinero, gracias midori- con esas palabras midori se encaminaba para retirar- midori! Espera,- la sirvienta era una chica de unos 16 años que había perdido a sus padres en un accidente, y la familia haruno le dio techo, trabajo y comida- crees que debería llevar el cabello suelto?

-señorita sakura, mi recomendación es que haga una coleta alta, dejando su flequillo afuera junto con algunos mechones, y asi cuando salga de noche, lo pueda soltar y verse diferente

-mmm buen punto, gracias midori te debo una – dijo sakura con una enorme sornisa

Sakura llevaba una coleta alta y con mechones de fuera, su fleco, eran 2 mechones de cada lado, con un fleco parejo, se puso poca base y poco rubor, se delineo los ojos casi sin que se notara, llevaba su falda de color negra , la blusa blanca, el chaleco gris y el moño de color rojo

_Es el primer dia de clases, espero q no arruine mi plan de SACAR A UCHIHA! DE MI MENTE! Lo que había pasado en las vacaciones había sido la gota que derramo el agua del vaso._

Sakura se encontraba dentro del auto de la familia, un hermoso mercedes color negro, cuando el celular suena

Ringirngirng!

-moshimashi? – (bueno..?) contesto sakura

-sakura! Habla ino!!!, me acabo de encontrar a sasuke iba caminando a la escuela, crees q se le descompuso su coche? Q piensas?- preguntaba la rubia

-nose, y me da igual- colgó sakura

-señorita sakura, la dejo en la puerta? O caminara como siempre?- sakura acostumbrada a pararse a la altura del estacionamiento para poder alcanzar a sasuke eh intentar hablar con el

-no eiki, en la puerta porfavor

-como ud ordene

Sakura llego, y con solo mirar a su lado y ver cuantas chicas se encontraban intentado hablar con sasuke, recordó que de esa manera se veía ella siempre, visualizo a 3 chicos sentados en los barandales de las escaleras..

-NARUTO!- grito sakura

-sakura!!,- contesto naruto corriendo a abrazar a la pelirosa- que te paso el resto de las vacaciones?, desde que paso lo de sasuke, no te volvi a ver!-

-si, lo que pasa es que me qede en mi casa ya sabes… no tenia ganas de salir

-aaay ese bakaa!!-grito naruto señalando a sasuke

-jajaja dejalo, estoy bien

-mmm estas diferente, que te isiste?

-jajaj nada porque?

-baaka!, se amarro el cabello- dijo neiji bajando del barandal

-neiji!-dijo sakura abrazandolo

-donde te habías metido pequeña- decía el ojiblanco revolviéndole los cabellos

-por cierto, y tu prima?- peguntó sakura

-no lose, se iba a venir conmigo pero me dijo que ino iba a pasar por ella- dijo neiji buscando a su prima

-aah entonces debe de estar esperando a ino a que salga de esa multitud

-si debe de…

-gaara!, no piensas saludarme- dijo sakura con un puchero

-pense que te habías olvidado de mi!- dijo gaara mientras le besaba la mejilla

-ahí viene el baaka- dijo naruto viendo como sasuke se acercaba

-que molestas- decía sasuke mientras se sumaba con los 3

-bueno chicos!, buscare a ino y a hinata, nos vemos!- dijo sakura con una sonrisa a los 3 chicos

_Aaaaay que coraje! Que tipo tan antipático!!!! Lo odio lo destesto lo aboresco! _

Ring!!!! ( sono el timbre del colegio)

-aver, animales del demonio, tomen asiento!- dijo kakashi en el escritorio- bueno tiene hora libre

-no preparo clase- dijo naruto en susurro.. por cierto, gran error –PLOP!- se escucho como naruto caia de la silla, gracias a que kakashi avento un libro desde muy lejos

-cuida mas tus palabras naruto… gracias a su fantástico amigo, ya no tendrán clase libre

-NARUTO!!!-gritaron todos

-bueno, la directora me encargo que abriéramos un nuevo taller, ya saben sus locuras, y crearon el taller de manualidades, pero por desgracia la maestra de pintura sufrió un accidente, asi que al final se decidió por remplazar la clase, y crear el taller de teatro, para el próximo mes, el grupo debe crear una obra, original!, nada de romeo y Julieta y esas cosas, tiene que ser 100% original, quien quiere escribir el guion? O la trama?- preguntó el profesor

-me gustaría.. que..fuera..yo- dijo hinata

-por supuesto, hagan un circulo para dar ideas de la obra

Todos los estudiantes hicieron un gran circulo, empezando a dar ideas de obras ya conocidas, pero com había dicho el profesor debía ser una obra original, en ese momento sakura decidió dar una idea que se le había ocurrido de la nada

- que les parece el arreglo de un matrimonio, que empiece siendo un fracaso y con el paso del tiempo se valla aciendo un poco divertido y romantico

-y que el sapo bese a la princesa, sakura crece qieres?- dijo sasuke

_Aaargghhh si lo mato!!!_

-mira sasuke, lo que tu pienses, hagas eh incluso las ideas que tu des no son de mi importancia, pero que crees!, no estas dando ninguna idea, porque no te metes tu boca con todo y tus palabras por donde te entren- decía mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a sasuke- eres la persona mas estúpida que conozco, y sobre todo, no se que carajo te vi, y te digo algo.. gracias, gracias por ,mandarme por un tubo y evitar que cometeria el peor error de mi vida!!!- decía mientras le plantaba una cachetada

-SAKURA!!-gritaron todos al ver como sakura empezaba a enojarse mas

-sakura…-susurro naruto al ponerse de pie, pero kakashi lo detuvo

-que te pasa estúpida!- decía sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y la tomaba de las manos y las ponía sobre la pared

-sueltame animal!!!

-chicos, sus problemas ami me vienen valiendo nada!, se tranqilizan los dos, hinata!

-digame!-dijo hinata poniéndose de pie

-trbajaras con ellos, serán los protagonistas de la obra, un matrimonio forzado.. un trabajo forzado, alomejor y algo bueno sale de eso

-queee!!!-dijeron los dos al uniso

-no puede obligarme a trabajar con ella- dijo sasuke

-tienes razón, no puedo, pero teatro ahora es un crédito que necesitas para seguir perteneciendo al club de kyudo..

-maldita sea…-dijo sasuke

-pero yo no tengo que- dijo sakura con una sonrisa

-si tampoco tienes que, que como ya mencione teatro es un crédito extra, no es asi capitana?- dijo kakashi recordándole a sakura que la acaban de nombrar capitana, y como capitana necesitaba todos los créditos

-maldicion!

Ringrinring!

-pueden reitarse mocosos-

Sakura junto con sus amigas iban caminando a los comedores, donde se encontraban todas las mesas ocupadas exepto 2, las de los richetess, sasuke: el hijo de los famosos dueños del banquete de abogados mas grande de todo Japón, naruto, el hijo del 1er ministro de Japón, gaara, el hijo de los empresarios mas grande del mercado de japon, y por ultimo neiji, heredero de la línea de hoteles hyuga. Y por el otro lado, la mesa de las porristas chic, sakura, la hija de los empresarios del comercio con el extranjero, hinata una de las herederas de la línea de hoteles hyuga, ino la hija de una famosa cantante a nivel mundial, y por ultimo tenten la hija del creador de Toyota y de Mitsubishi

-vamos a nuestra mesa- decía tenten mientras caminaba con un refresco en su mano

-oigan chicas.. ya vieron los richetes no han llegado- dijo ino

-y luego..?- preguntó sakura

-y si nos apoderamos de su mesa- volvió a hablar ino

-para que?- dijo hinata

-para ver quien puede mas- dijo sakura

-yo decía que para ver a sasuke…- dijo ino, pero tarde sakura se había apoderado de la mesa

Sasuke tenia en su mano una hamburgesa mientras que naruto veía con hambre … sasuke termino dándole la hamburguesa para que lo dejara de ver de esa forma tan gay

-hey chicos… las cherliders están en la mesa- dijo gaara al verlas

-mmnh- sasuke se acerco a sakura- te quitas

-como porque?- pregunto sakura

-porque yo lo digo

-mmm no me interesa si tu lo dices

-hey chicas, nos dan la mesa? Uds tienen la suya- dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-naruto, creo que no te están aciendo caso esos dos- dijo tenten al ver como uchiha y sakura se miraban de una forma de odio

-parateee!-grito sasuke

-noo- contesto de la misma forma sakura

-te doy 3 para que te pares, o sino yo mismo te sacare de ahí

-atrevete

-chicos… - dijo naruto preocupado

-1..-

-sakura…-volvio a decir naruto viendo que nadie se movia

-2…-

-sasuke, que piensas hacer- volvió a hablar naruto

-3..- sasuke se enojo- ya me hartaste- se subió a la mesa agarro a sakura de la cintura y la puso en su espalda con su cabeza del lado de su pecho y las piernas del lado de su espalda

-uchihaaa!!! Bajameee!- gritaba y pataleaba sakura

Todos los que estaban por ahí cerca solo miraban el show que ambos estaban dispuesto a armar.. vieron que kakashi no hacia nada, solo miro una vez y volvió a ver a su libro

Sasuke empezó a caminar por todo el edificio llevándola a las canchas de tenis que se encontraban cerca de los comedores, una ves estando cerca de las canchas

-que te pasa animal- grito sakura al ver que la bajo

-que te pasa a ti, que tienes hoy, algo extraño te esta pasando!- dijo sasuke tomando a sakura de los brazos- me cacheteas, me gritas, me retas, que te pasa

-que te importa- decía sakura al querer soltarse

-no te vas a ir hasta que me digas que te pasa!!!

-no te importa! Nunca te ah importado!

-coño sakura contestaa!

-qieres saber que tengo!, te dire

-mmnh…- dijo esperando que le dijera

-te odio sasuke, lo que me isiste no fue nada lindo, pero sabes que, me lo merecía, te ostigaba y tenia una estúpida obsesion contigo! Que no supe controlar! Te odio!

-no me odias

-si te odio!!!

-que no lo aces!!!

-claro que si, tu no sabes nada de mi, NADA!!

-tu colonia es de cerezo rojo de lancome, vives a las afuerzas de tokyo, vienes en tu mercedes negro con tu chofer eiki, usabas el cabello suelto todos los días!, porque te gustaba que el viendo acariciara cada mechon de este, te gusta el color rosa, y mas con una combinacion con blanco, cuando estas nerviosa miras tus pies, y juegas con tus dedos dentro de las bolsas, si estas ansiosa miras tu reloj cada vez que puedas, adoras a ese gato como es que sellama… mmm hello kyti o algo asi!, tus papas dirigen la compañía de tokyo internacionalTLR te llamas sakura porque tu abuela falleció 3 dias antes de tu nacimiento y su flor favorita era el cerezo, odias pintarte las uñas de colores, solo en french y por ultimo, se que no me odias, porque cuando mientes miras a los ojos, y tus orejas se mueven al compas de tus latidos..

_Que demonios?, como era que sasuke supiera tanto de ella, como era posible que sasuke observara cada detalle de sus acciones sabia cosas que ni ella sabia!, _

-mis orejas no se mueven al compas de mis laditos-dijo sakura

-si lo acen- sacando un espejo de la mochila de sakura… - me odias..?

-si te detesto- y al mismo tiempo sasuke coloco el espejo en sus orejas

_Aaaay que tipo!!!_

-ya me dices que tienes?- preugnto sasuke

-desde cuando te preocupas..- dijo sakura sentándose en el pasto

-baaka, no lo hago- dijo sasuke alejándose de ella

-te detesto!!!

-no, no lo aces

_Sasuke tenia toda su boca llena de razón, no, no lo detestaba, pero daría todo! Por hacerlo, daría todo por odiarlo, daría todo para dejar de sentir ese orrible sentimiento_

_**FLASH BACK**_

**-sasukeee!- dijo sakura meintras se sentaba alado de el – te traje una piña colada- le dijo extendiéndole un vaso**

**-mmnh**

**-sabes, es genial que estemos todos aquí, hacia tiempo que no veníamos al club**

**-aam**

**-sasuke.. qiero decirte algo**

**-mm**

**-yo..- dijo mientras se ponía roja**

**-no me interesa sakura**

**-eh?- dijo sakura mientras abria sus ojos**

**-lo que escuchaste, no me interesa lo que digas, no me interesa lo que pienses, lo que sientas, y sobre todo… no me interesas tu en lo absoluto- todos los presentes escucharon cada palabra que uchiha decía- y por cierto, odia la piña colada- lo dijo por ultimo mientras le pasabala piña colada que le abia dado ace rato, sin embargo sakura no la agarro y toda la piña se le batio en el traje de baño y en el cuerpo**

**-sasuke…**

**-ya sakura, superalo- se puso de pie, y fue a cambiarse**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-sakura! Sa sa sa! Banana!- decía un chico acercándose a revolverle los cabellos

-sai.. hola- contesto sakura con una sonrisa

-que tienes ceresito?- dijo este con una sonrisa

-nada..

-sasuke baaka no?

-no, sasuke es del pasado

-oh ya veo, en ese caso, sakura, quieres ir a ver películas a mi casa?- sai era un chico bastante atracitvo de un año mayor, sus padres no eran dueños de nada, pero tenían mucho dinero, su padre era asistente del emperador, no era un puesto prestigioso, ya que se encarga de los horarios del emperador etc, pero es un puesto de mucha confianza y por ese motivo gana bien

-gracias sai.. yo te aviso si puedo si?- dijo sakura mientras se ponía de pie

Sai vio alejarla de su lugar, sonrio al ver como sasuke seguía presente cerca de las canchas,..

-dime sai, tu padre ya se canso de limpiarle los mocos al emperador- dijo sasuke mientras se ponía a su lado

-dime sasuke.. tu padre ya se canso de mentir ante la ley-contesto sai

-callate estúpido

-cuida tus palabras

-el que debe cuidarse eres tu, por lo que veo te interesa sakura

-si, algún problema

-ninguno.. ella ami no me interesa en lo absoluto, es una niña tonta

-como digas sasuke…

-no me crees?

-no

-porque..?

-porque no podrías estar 1 semana entera cerca de ella, sin llegar a sentir nada

-como..? estas apostando?

-no animal, sakura no es ninguna apuesta, solo te digo la verdad

-ami sakura no me interesa,me interesa que te trages tus palabras

-como digas, pero no es una apuesta

-callate sai

_Sasuke: este pendejo cree que me interesa sakura, esta pero si bien mal, aunque, odio que se qede con sai, digo esta neiji, gaara, kiba, sino e incluso el baboso de naruto, pero sai? Lo que haga con su vida me da igual, pero como cherlider no puede estar con esa bazofia… tendre que "estar" con sakura 1 semana, con eso bastara para que vuleva a amarme.. y con eso se libra de sai, y luego le meto por los ojos a naruto _


End file.
